


I Don't Want You Going Home with Anyone Else

by SanoSSagara



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanoSSagara/pseuds/SanoSSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones needs to remember that sometimes, secret thoughts unintentionally become spoken words after one too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You Going Home with Anyone Else

I don't want to see you walk out that door on someone else's arm. 

Bones sank father into the leather booth as he watched Jim flirt his way into another couple beers. The bartender apparently had never seen blue eyes before or the backside of a pair of jeans it seemed either. He nursed the last swallow of his beer and damned Jim for offering to replace it.

I don't want you to going home with anyone else. 

It bothered him more and more with each passing bar-night he spent with Jim. Every time the blue eyed boy from Iowa moved it seemed like another leech had latched onto him, offering drinks and a bed to spend the night in. Not that it was any of McCoy's business where Jim spent his nights. Not that promiscuity was even an issue at all. No, Leonard didn't have a problem with casual sex, just; it seemed, with his roommate having casual sex.

I don't want to see you like this. 

Leonard watched with gritted teeth every time Jim sauntered by some person, be it man woman or alien hybrid of both genders. It rarely failed to produce a room key, phone number, or call for a tab. It was like watching a master work at his craft. Jim literally oozed sex. He was tired of being Jim's wing man, not that the bastard ever needed one really. He was tired of watching people fall to those piercing blue eyes. He was tired of watching people drool over what was his.

Mine?

Bones shook his head. Jim wasn't his, would never be. If Jim had found him even the slightest bit attractive, surely by now he would have made a pass. Jim lounged on Leonard just the same as everyone else, but never tried to cop a feel, or make a pass. His lewd remarks seemed unnaturally censored when Jim spoke around Leonard.

I want you Jim. 

Every time they went out, he had to struggle to keep the burst of ugly jealousy buried deep down. Every time he saw some stranger pawing at his Jim, Leonard saw red and had to bite his lips. Every time he saw Jim wave his stupid two fingered wave meaning he'd found someone and was leaving, 'see you in class tomorrow Bones' it said, McCoy would seethe and order another beer or another round of shots or another drink or anything to help drown his emotions. And he would stumble back to the room alone, and feel the tears well as he listened to the sounds coming from Jim's closed door. Or he would look into the empty room and imagine being the one Jim tugged in behind him, being the one who got to see all of Jim.

"I want you to come home with me, Jim,"

Jim was staring at him, eyes wide. Bones stared back, panicking, stammering. God, oh god, he'd said it aloud. He'd fucking said it aloud. He pushed himself to his feet, spilling bottles everywhere as the table lurched. His feet seemed three sizes too large as he scrambled to get away, to run away from the blithering blunder he'd just made. Bones made it maybe ten steps before a strong grip at his elbow made him come to a crashing stop. He looked back, looked back at Jim staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. His face was flushed, though Leonard was sure his was redder, and Jim's mouth hung slack for once.

"Bones?" Over all of the din and noise and clatter of the bar, Jim's voice rang loud and clear in McCoy's ears. The boy could have whispered and Leonard would have heard it.

He coughed and stammered and tried to tug away, but Jim's iron grip on his sleeve held him fast. He was trapped and McCoy knew it. Worse, Jim knew it. That gaze wasn't going to let up until Bones came out with a real, intelligible response.

"Leggo, Jim," He tried to tug away, but that grip on his arm was a crueler hope than anything he'd ever known, and McCoy knew his heart would break into a million pieces if Jim pulled away now.

"Bones, what did you mean?"

What did it mean, that look in Jim's eyes?

"I'm tired of it Jim. I don't want to see it anymore. I don't want to watch you go home with other people. I can't stand to watch you flirt with other people. I can't deal with it anymore… I want you to come home with me, not someone else. I don't want you to leave with someone else, Tonight, or ever again," He said the words quietly, slowly, not daring to look and see the reaction he was getting from Jim.

He didn't need to see. Soft lips pressed against his own the same instant Jim molded his hard toned body to McCoy's. His hands came up automatically to grip Jim by the shoulders, to tangle in his messy hair. His eyes closed and he put everything he had into that first, perfect kiss.

I want this to last forever.


End file.
